Peace officers have the need for a device that they can carry at their side and use for self defense and to control human subjects. One of the least complicated devices is simply a stick with a handle at one end.
The classic night stick has been changed over the years in a variety of ways. For example, perpendicular handles and other handguards have been added to help protect the peace officer's hands. Other devices have also been used that comprise flexible rectangular-shaped metal formed into U-shaped devices. These may be used by pinching a human subject's limbs in the flexible device. Such flexible devices are not as suitable for striking and blocking and their rectangular shape contains sharp edges that can cut a human subject's skin or fracture bone.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a passive control tool that is useful for striking, blocking and passive restraint.